The Worst Enemy
by xXPureInnocenceXx
Summary: How would you feel if you got what you wished for. Find out what happened to Judith, an ordinary student, when her life takes an electrifying turn.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Enemy

Chapter 1 : Let the cat out of the bag

"Help! Help! Can anyone hear me?"

I'm Judith El Capriole, Jude for short. I was watching my favourite show, Blackets. I want to be a spy and I go for karate lessons like Spies do. I was sitting in front of the TV on my big orange couch. I stay in my personal dorm at Heaven Academy, one of the most elite schools in the city. It was only my second day here though.

I remember how much effort I put in just to get into this school. Everyone would not disturb me when I was doing my work. They wouldn't even watch TV when I was studying. That was how much my family members wanted me to get into the school of my choice. I remember those endless days and endless nights where I would study hard. I remember having to give up watching all my favourite shows.

Oh, I was so caught up in remembering that I didn't realize that it's time for my lunch break. Oh. My. Gosh. The tram is waiting outside. I have to run!

Finally, at least I got the tram! Eh, what's that? A shadow? Oh, it's gone! Ah, it was probably my crazy imagination.

YAY! YAY! YAY! Today is special sushi day! Hehehe~ I shall buy my favourite cucumber sushi! OH. MY. GOSH. Its spaghetti day too! I must buy! Must buy! What do I buy? Aw man, I'll buy spaghetti today. I'll buy sushi next time(:

"I wonder where to sit," I thought out loud. Oh cool. There is an empty table. Let me sit there. As I was walking towards the table…

BOOM! SPLATTER!

WOW… the most popular guy in school just slammed into me. How 'lucky' am I? I am NOT AT ALL lucky. He is a jerk. A person who just ignores everyone and doesn't bother about others. This is why all the girls go goo-goo gaga over him but he is just a plain old jerk.

He asked me to sit with him? As an apology? What's going on? I thought he would just walk off…

"So…" he said, "what's your name?"

"Jude." I replied. "What's yours?" Even though I already knew the answer to that.

"Luke. Duh. I thought you would have known that."

"Nah. I'm not like all those crazy people who come behind you. I'm not like the ones who shout, 'Luke! Can you go out with me?' or when you're injured, 'Luke! Are you okay?' I'm not one of them."

"...Whatever." There was a sudden silence, followed by Luke just getting up, throwing a "see you around" over his shoulder and walking off. So in the end, he did walk off. Just, later than I expected him to.

'What a total waste of time!' I thought to myself. I didn't find out anything about him in the first place.

Oh, great. He's in my class too. How amazing. Anyway, ignoring him, my other classmates are pretty nice. We are actually planning a class bonding picnic in the campus itself. How cool is that? I mean, a class bonding trip even though the details are not fully planned out yet, I know it is going to be an awesome event. Everyone got out of their seats as soon as class ended. The class chairperson, Leah, told us about this event she was planning. Everyone thought it was a great idea. Leah told us that she would let us know more about the event in a few days time. I was so excited that I was thinking about it the whole way back to my dorm.

This bonding party was going to make things much easier because through this, we would be able to make new friends. Yeah, as you may have already guessed, I have not exactly been able to make a single friend. So this event will really make it easier for me to get some friends.

.Gosh. What's happening to me? I am being surrounded by this blue light that's causing me to pixelate. How come I'm pixelating?

Where am I?

As if in reply to my question, I heard a voice, "Welcome to the Agency! I'm your boss, Jason." I turned around to find the source of the voice coming from a guy of around 30 – 40 years of age.

"Boss?" I exclaimed in shock, not knowing what he was talking about. How could I have a boss when I had just got into college?

"Yes. I am your boss, Jude. You are an international spy. You have been observed since the day you were born. We find the potential to be a great spy in you."

"Uh… I need to sit down… here."

"Don't worry. It's not like you're all alone in your team. You have a fellow spy who will be joining you. He's from your school and your class too!"

My school AND my class? Oh no, don't tell me.

"Luke Dunellen! Meet Judith El Capriole." *sigh* I knew it. Right from the mention of from your school and class, I had this wild suspicion which happened to be true.

"JUDITH? Oh. Mi. Gosh. Is that you Jude? Judith? Are you serious?"

"Yea that my name dork, oh I'm sorry, I meant Luke."

"Whatever."

"Well, I see you two get along quite nicely." Jason interrupted.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The bond we share

To be part of the Agency was not LIKE a dream come true. It WAS a dream come true. How could this have actually come to be? Was it possible?

Apparently it was because it was actually happening. We had even got our first mission. Yes, it's we not me. I have not yet been able to get out of having to be spy partners with THE jerk.

Well, we hadn't really got the chance to start on our mission yet because the only thing we knew was that our villain wants to be the richest person on the world. So… there's nothing bad about dreaming… even if it may be unrealisitic.

Anyway, so we haven't really had any progress on the mission since we got it yesterday but we have had some awesome progress on the class bonding activity. It's an activity at the water park! How cool is that?

We will make new friends and have fun in the water! That will be so awesome, right? The best thing is, it's not like we pick our partners. We are randomly put in pairs! The results are going to be out today! We will be able to find out our partners today before the trip tomorrow!

Beep! Beep! Pyon!

Hey, that's my PyonComp – PC for short! It is this thing that agents from the Agency use to contact each other. I wonder who it is.

Tug. Tug.

Whoa! Who's pulling me? Eh? Luke? He must have heard his PC ring. Uwah! Why is he pulling me towards the janitor's closet?

'Luke? Let go you idiot.' He stuck his tongue out at me.

'Shut up, you stupid girl. This may be important,' he replied.

'Hmph,' I said, because there was nothing else I could say. He was right. This could be more developments on our case but that didn't mean that he needed to pull me! Yet, why wasn't I pulling my hand away? Why was I letting myself be pulled? Why was I blushing?

Ka-chak.

'We're here. In the janitor's closet. You can let my hand go,' I said, though for some reason, deep down, I didn't want him to let go.

'Whateva, loser.' Loser? LOSER? Who's the loser you idiot! Anyway, now was not the time to get worked up on stuff like this.

'Hey Jason! What's up? Any updates?' I asked.

'Totally!'

'Cool! What updates are there? I have been thinking about this as soon as we heard about the mission.'

'Oh well, like I told you earlier, she wants to be the richest person. '

'Yeah!'

'Well, we think that we may have a clue as to what she is planning. She was talking to her bodyguards about creating two planets and blowing up Earth.' Jason replied in a very serious way.

'Blowing up the Earth? How can she do such a thing? Is it even possible to blow up the Earth? I mean seriously. What is she going to do? Buy a million bombs?'

'Maybe. Though it would not be a million. Just like one for each country or city who knows?'

'Isn't that a million?'

'No. Not exactly. I think it's lesser than that.'

'But it would cost her a mill at least right?'

'Yeah probably.'

'Would you stop it with the millions? I mean, we are supposed to be talking about the mission and not about useless things which SOMEBODY likes to talk about,' Luke burst out.

'Hey, listen. I just wanted to know, okay? Is there anything wrong in that?' I exclaimed in retaliation.

'You're just wasting time. Go on, Jason. Anything else you found out?' Luke asked, totally ignoring my question.

'Yeah totally. As I was saying, she is planning to blow up the Earth but before that, she said something about the leaders and moving the people.'

'Something? You mean to tell me that you are not sure of these details? Are you kidding me?' Luke exclaimed.

'Nope. Which is why you and Jude are going to go undercover to find out what Denise is up to,' Jason replied.

'UNDERCOVER!' Luke and I repeated together in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Into the world of spying

'UNDERCOVER!'

'Yes, undercover. Since it is your first undercover mission, we need to have you properly trained for it. Oh yeah, of course. There is always a training aspect in every spy show you see and apparently, it's there in reality too. 'So, shall we begin?' Jason asked with a questioning look, wondering if we were up for the challenge.

'Yeah sure!' I exclaimed enthusiastically.

'Whatever.' Luke's reply came from behind. Thus, we started on our training. Having to change out of our invisibility suit in 10 seconds flat was no easy task. Climbing the brick wall was also crazily hard but according to Jason, we would have to take 10 days at the max to climb it or we would be out of the agency. The training would be lasting for 10 days. If we can't survive, we would have to leave the agency. I can't let that happen!

I am going to do my best! Give my all! Gambatene! By the way, that is Japanese for 'good luck'. Oh yeah, I love Japanese stuff. I have been trying my best to learn Japanese by myself for 2 years already. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, we were really trying our best.

Finally, the time of 10 days had passed. We had successfully passed our training! We, well, at least I celebrated by treating myself to hot fudge ice-cream. Nothing was better than some chocolate. Unfortunately, who must come and ruin my celebration? Who else could it be but Luke?

'Hey. Oh is that chocolate?' Luke asked nonchalantly.

'Duh. It's hot fudge. What do you expect?' I replied.

'I expect that you will need to work an extra 10 days in the gym to work of that extra fat. You're already so fat. Do you really need the extra weight? Trying to be a sumo wrestler?' he replied, smugly.

'Okay. A: I am not fat. B: I'm not trying to be a sumo wrestler and C: I DO NOT NEED TO WORK OF ANY FAT.' I screamed in his face.

'Oh, whatever. Get fat for all I care. I don't give a damn. Oh and just to let you know, the class outing partners are out. They have been posted in class.'

'Seriously? Now that info is useful! Thanks!' I replied and picked up my backpack and ran towards our class buildings, leaving Luke looking at me run away.

I wonder who my partner is! This is going to be so fun! I hope I can make a really nice friend! Let me see… Samantha, Greg, Jason, Hannah… AH! Jude and…

This cannot be happening to me. My whole class bonding picnic is ruined. Seriously! Why do I have to be stuck with him?

Just then, a girl came up to me and said, 'Jude! You're so lucky! You get to be partnered with Luke!'

'Um yeah I guess.'

'Oh by the way, I am Sachiko Hino.'

'Well I guess you know my name but anyway, hi! I'm Jude!' I replied with a smile.

'Well, you're so lucky to be paired with Luke! Hey, you wanna be friends?' Hino asked.

'Ya! Sure! So, do I call you Hino or Sachiko?' I asked.

'Well I prefer Hino.'

'Okay! Sure! So Hino, you wanna hang out later? Maybe we can get a hot fudge later?'

'Yeah! Sure! Meet you at 5?'

'Done deal.' I replied, smiling at her.

Hino and I were getting to know each other and eating our hot fudges when HE came up.

'Hi Jude. What's up?' Luke asked casually.

'Do you always have to disturb me everywhere I go? Are you stalking me?' I rolled my eyes. Then, I turned back to my hot fudge to notice that Hino was staring wide-eyed and practically drooling at Luke. She likes him. The thought brought a pain to my stomach but I ignored it.

'Luke, this is my friend Hino. Hino this is Luke.' I

'Whassup?' Luke asked her.

'N…n…nothing much…' Hino replied, blushing bright beetroot red.

'Hey Jude, can I talk to you for a sec?' Luke asked, totally catching me off guard.

'Ummm yeah… Sure…' I replied. I wonder what he wants. Gosh. I wish I didn't have to put up with him. Why am I stuck with this guy?

'Jude are you coming?'

'Huh? Oh, oh, oh yeah. I'm coming.' I've really gotta stop talking to myself. Oh well, let's see what the amazing jerko has got to say. 'Give me a min, Hino! I'll be back ASAP!'

'Sure! Oh and ask Luke to join us too!' Hino replied, in a very quiet voice.

I sighed. 'Yeah… Sure.'


End file.
